Foudre L Laitu
Character information Name: Foudre L Laitu Age: 18 years old. Height: 182 cm weight: 85 KG Hair: Blonde Appearance: He is a slightly tanned guy. He is a blonde that has a bit of high volume hair. He wears a necklace. He is fairly muscular. He wears a dark blue almost suit like jacket which is half open which reveals his necklace and a bit of his chest and his plexus. He wears black pants and black shoes as well with a black built. Personality: He is a womanizer sadly. He is also funny and likes to joke but he can be as serious as anyone while enraged. He is very intelligent in terms of fighting. He is also very perceptive and prefers to work solely or alone. He dislikes having people to watch their backs. Due to his love for women he can't bring himself to let a woman in trouble without protection. He doesn't smoke. He loves flowers. He loves anything that looks beautiful specially natural sights. He tries not to have many ties with people but that doesn't mean he hates his friends. He just doesn't want to be hurt because of his disability to protect others so he tries to be distant. He won't have anyone in his crew unless he really feels like he can't do it all on his own. He is also prideful when it comes to somethings meaning he is just a man in someway. _______ History: He was born in East blue from a very rich family that was almost royalty. He was a prodigal child meaning his talent as a flexible and intelligent and a leading person was very apparent since his childhood at the age of 7 years old he was like a born king as his father wanted him to be, apparently because the history of his family which was a royal family but they faced bankruptcy that only his grandfather managed to take them out of their poverty and got them back to their old age but he couldn't get them their royal position. With that said, his parents sent him to the best martial arts school or dojo in East Blue. The master of that Dojo was not just a martial arts master but was also a Chi master. He knew Chi and used it in many ways. The prodigal child had learned what a Chi is from him and the child just begged him with many ways with money first hand to teach him Chi along with martial arts. The master said I only want dedication and goodness in heart. The boy was astonished by that answer and promised the master with that. He spent 10 years learning from that master and the boy caught up fast and grew up to be a fine powerful young man whom you can recognize that he is a prince to say the least. He was really great and just unique from the others in town known by his family and by his power and love for women and his compassionate protective personality over the people of East blue. He didn't like the name Chi for this art of his and actually found his family name better for that which is Foudre. Foudre means lightning in French and for that he liked the term Foudre than Chi for his power. He only used it for protecting the people that he held dear for just the sake of him having royal characteristics. Bio, Child Hood: Foudre was born in a rich family a very rich family and a royal family in North blue. They were the people that ruled half the North blue with their money and business. He was very intelligent and was a genius since he was born. His father and mother had really high expectations for him as he was meant to be the prince of the family and the upcoming king after his father. He had a twin brother that's just like him as well. Both of them at the age of 9 due to their parents wanting it went to the best dojo in North blue. It was known by its powerful master. His parents wanted him and his brother to train there to become powerful so they can take the heritage and become the kings of North blue. Of course there was a competition between Foudre and his brother Liam. But Foudre was actually better than him in terms of intelligence or rather, gentler than him. They were all so alike but when it came to somethings, Liam used to take the ruthless way. But overall they're very equal in all other things. They were both meant to be kings. But Foudre secretly liked another thing. He liked freedom. But he hid that for the time being. Bio, Teenage Life: They attended the dojo of the master Hyuk. He was a powerful master of a very sacred art of North blue. An art that can rival with Fishman Karate but for humans. He saw the talent in both Foudre and Liam and for that he taught them in the hardest ways and they overcame all the obstacles he put on their way. He taught them the secret of his art which was actually Chi. Internal energy which is earned through meditation and from being in harmony with nature and above all will power and pure talent. Which Master Hyuk had seen in both Foudre and Liam. The Chi allows for them to generate electricity from their body or energy similar to it. But with years of training which they had since they were child they can make it apparent. Now they're 19 years old and each one of them is well built and grown up just fine. They were really prince materials. But Foudre decided to be honest with his parents about things and his brother as well. He had a meeting with them and told them he wanted to set sail in the sea. They were shocked and his parents tried convincing him not to and that it's too dangerous but he never changed his mind and used his brother as an excuse and said that he sees his brother as a better fitting prince and king than him. They understood and accepted things and just let him be but of course they made him a fitting ship filled with every important supplies and they had guards with him as well. Royal guards armored and armed. They were about 400 guards in this really big ship with Foudre the uncrowned prince/king. After everything was settled. Foudre said goodbye to his family and told his brother that to take good care of things. He then sat sail in a lot of places and a lot of islands and was renowned and famous and his name reached his own island as Lightning fist Foudre or uncrowned king Foudre. That was all in just one year time. Bio, Present: Now that he is twenty years old. He stayed in his last stop which was Sabaody Archipelago. He decided to stay there as he liked how it is like there and because it's only been one day in here and he wanted to explore it more. Though it appeared that his personality changed and was almost like his brother at times of anger. ______________________ Abilities and combat style: Abilities: Amazing Speed/ Flexibility/Reflexes/Strength/Endurance/ Master martial artist/ Hand to hand combat. / Chi user. Chi user: Using Chi he highly increases his Physical power and not just that but mainly he generates electricity high intense electricity that actually is very strong and also damages the body from the inside just as well as outside. And give him amazing enhance in speed. He was told by is master in higher mastery of this power he can heal himself to a degree and empower himself more physically and can turn his whole body to electricity allowing him to move as electricity but it takes really hard training and focus that it takes a lot out of his stamina and can't be used easily except with 10 more years of training for that matter. Combat style: He uses both hands and legs but preferably he uses kicks. Snap kick: This is a very fast kick to any part of the body to legs knees thighs waist head face or gut. But is very fast and very strong that it's almost as fast as a bullet but only very effective from close range. Can be used with Chi Trap Kick: This kick is mainly for the trap muscle and can be used with Chi. This is a very fast and powerful kick to the trap muscle that mostly with or without Chi paralyze the opponent for 10 seconds due to the shock in the trap muscle which leaves the neck tilted to the opposite side of the kick. Skull crushing heel: This is a powerful and fast kick used by the heel of the foot or the shoes to the back or the front of the head or the top of the head to crush the skull and can basically crush the bones it fully connects with unless with a similar or more force. He can't crush bones that easily but it gets easier with the use of Chi. Machine gun kicks: He sends very quick kicks with both legs or one leg and the speed and power gets higher with the use of Chi. It's called machine gun due to how fast and powerful they are. Shining wizard knee/Elbow: He charges at the opponent and sends a very quick powerful knee right to the jaw or chest or guts. He also does the same with his elbows. Can be used with Chi as well. Skull crushing Jaw: It's not real jaw but he uses both his fists in an Axe handle form and he sends an extremely powerful hit to the head or top of the head or front or back or chest or ribs or waist and can basically crush bones with it with the use of Chi or not really crush them but cause extremely high damage enhanced with Chi.